Singing and Other Forms of Fun
by Jeisa
Summary: Max and the flock enter a singing contest...read 'Together At Last' first...it won't make sense otherwise...OC.WAY OC. Rating just for precautions.
1. Here It Goes Again

_A/N: Okay...if you haven't read my story 'Together At Last' this will make no sense at all._

_Disclaimer: Last time I checked...I'm not a guy. Which obviously means that I'm not James Patterson...dangit._

_Claimer: It's OC. Who cares...it's my idea...no STEALING!_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Here It Goes Again_

Ig and Fang were up next of the flock. They chose the song 'Here It Goes Again' by Ok Go.

They started out back to back, one facing stage right, the other stage left. The music started...they both faced front on one of the beats.

Iggy: _It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four.  
_

Fang: _Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me with my jaw on the floor.  
_

Both pretend to run:_ Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again._

They stop and both the boys faced front.

Fang: _It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of the reserve._

Iggy:_Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb.  
_

Both:_Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes.  
Oh, here it goes.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
Oh oh  
Oh, here it goes.  
Yeah, oh here it goes again.  
Hey hey  
Oh, here it goes.  
All right!  
_

Iggy: _I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus, when it rains how it pours.  
_

Fang: _Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me, yeah, you leave me._

Both: _Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes, here it goes.  
Oh here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it goes  
I should have, I should have, I should have, I should have, I should have known  
Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again._

I literally sat there, my jaw hanging wide open. Then I quickly stood up and started clapping. Fang and Iggy practically ran (Ig would've run if he could see where he was going) back to our table. I gave Fang a kiss on the cheek and Nudge hugged Iggy until he protested, needing air. When Nudge noticed me looking at them, she turned 15 different shades of red. I just smiled and turned back to the guy on the stage.

"Next up!" The guy called out. "Maximum Ride, Angel Ride, and Nudge Ride!"

It was time for Lady Marmalade..

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up...and that this chapter isn't very good. Don't worry, the rest are better._

_So here's why it took so long: I originally posted this story with only an author's note so it'd be up so I could just write the chapters and put 'em in. Turns out, it's against the guidlines of for you to do that. So I got banned from posting new stories until June 1. Well...June 1 and 2 I was busy. June 3 I had to take my sis up to camp and then June 4 I started dancing...therefore...I had no time to write new chappies...until today..._

_Next Chap: No. It's not Lady Marmalade...that one is in my story 'Together At Last' (read that if you haven't already)...Gazzy's up!_


	2. The Best of You

_**A/N: This chapter is specifically for vampireninja09 and Maximum Ride all the way. My only two reviewers...so far. Also, thanks to Karate Girl a.k.a. Big Sis...who put this story on alert...along with Maximum Ride all the way. SPECIAL THANKS TO jaja983 [(i hope i got the name right...if not sorry.) WHO PUT THIS STORY ON THEIR FAVS!. So basically...I'm dedicating this story to them.**_

**_Disclaimer: I'm not a guy. So yea...I own nothing put the plot and any characters that you haven't heard of._**

**_♥♥♥_**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: The Best of You_

When Gazzy name was called [he was next in our group after Fang, he stood up, took a deep breath and walked up to the stage. I adore that kid for his bravery. He is amazing.

Gazzy also has the imitating talent. So his song sounded exactly like the actual song.

He had choosen 'The Best of You' by the Foo Fighters.

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Are you gone AND onto someone new?

I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
No, I refuse

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
Your trust, you must  
Confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh...

Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh

Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You'd die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
Your trust, you must  
Confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired starting again  
Somewhere new

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

It was amazing. Gazzy sounded exactly like the Foo Fighters, but he acted like I imagine Iggy would sing. He held the microphone between his hands and sang directly to it with his eyes closed most of the time.

But no matter, he did amazing and the crowd loved him, though he practically ran back to the table, ready for this to be over.

When the crowd calmed...the anouncer called the next name. We didn't know the girl...but she wasn't so great. After her..Iggy's name was called.

* * *

**_A/N: Again...not the best chapters...but Gazzy isn't really my favorite character. I'll call this one a filler. Just so I could get past it. But oh well._**

**_Reviews are love._**

**_Next Chapter: Iggy sings his heart out._**


	3. Boston

_**A/N: Explaination: I already had this one ready. So here's a bonus for you guys. Enjoy Iggy singing wonderfulness.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope..not J.P. I only wish...I own the plot. NO STEALING! or I will hunt you down and kill you...**_

_**well not really**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Boston_

Iggy was the next up. Thankfully, he had already been up once, so he knew pretty much where to walk to get to the stage. But I still insisted that I walk with him up to the stage. You never know with restaurants, someone could get up and the chair could knock over Iggy, that would cause a catastrophy.

When he got up there, he pretty much told me to sit down and shut up. I smiled back, even though he couldn't see me.

His song was 'Boston' by Augustana.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone?  
Oh it has begun  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed  
This world you must've crossed  
She said..._

Somehow, he was more amazing than I would have thought. I mean not that I thought he sucked, but it's just that...ya know what, I'm gonna stop there before I dig myself a deeper ditch.

Essential yet appealed  
Carry all your thoughts across an open field  
Where the flowers gaze at you...they're not the only ones who cry  
when they see you  
you said...

You don't know me and you don't even care, oh yeah  
well you said...  
You don't know me and you don't wear my chains, oh yeah

Fang looked down at me (I was sitting in his arms leaning against him) and whispered something into my ear. "We should go to Boston."

"Really? You think so?" I asked him.

"I think Ig would really like it."

"You do know it's just a song, right?"

"Yea, but he's been talking about it for a while." Fang leaned down and kissed me.

"Ewww." Came from the other side of the table, it was Gazzy.

"Guys get a room. Please!" Nudge said.

I just laughed and turned back to watch Iggy perform. He was holding the microphone as it was in the stand with both hands. Geez he's amazing.

whoa yeah..

you don't know me, and you don't even care  
whoa, yeah...

We all stood and cheered, as it was a flock member. Somehow, while we were all cheering and talking to each other about Ig's amazing performance, he made it back to the table. People all the way back were patting him on the back and congratulating him on a great performance.

I lept on top of Iggy as soon as he got back and gave him the biggest bear hug he'd ever had.

"Max gasp can't gasp breathe! gasp"

I let go. "Sorry." I said, then I punched him on his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder.

"For not telling me you could sing."

All he did was smile back mischeiviously.

I punched him agian.

* * *

**_A/N: What did you think? Who knew Iggy could sing like that? Haha. Lol. Well anyways, enjoy the next chapter!_**

**_Next Chap: The one you've all been waiting for...FAX! yay! Fang and Max sing their song..._**


	4. Come What May

_Chapter 4: Come What May_

Oh god. It was time for me and Fang to go. Why did I sign up for this agian? _Because you love him. _Angel's voice sounded through my head. I sighed. She was right. _Thanks baby. You are amazing. _I thought back to her. _I love you too Max. _She said.

Taking slow deep breaths, I accepted Fang's hand that he offered to help me up, and we walked to the stage together. The man on the stage handed me a microphone then one to Fang. I took another deep breath as the music started and Fang began to sing.

_Fang - Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more_

I didn't even know that Fang knew what Moulin Rouge was, let alone the songs from it. But it didn't matter, it was amazing and I loved every second.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

I blushed at his last line as I started to sing.

_Max - Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
_

_Both - Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
Max - It all revolves around you_

Both - And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

We moved closer and stood staring right into each others eyes. This song was specifically to each other and it seemed as if no one else was even in the resteraunt. By far, this was my favorite song that the flock had signed up for.

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
Max - I will love you_

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...

Both - Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

As the last note faded, we stood there staring at each other just smiling. The crowd was on its feet cheering us on and we both turned towards them. Fang took my microphone and handed both of ours to the MC. He grabbed my hand and together we took a bow as the crowd cheered louder. The rest of the flock was standing on the seats of the booth we had cheering their heads off.

As we walked back to the booth from the stage, the guy stuck his hand into the hat and pulled out another name. 'All right, all right.' he said, quieting the crowd. He seriously needs a new phrase to say. 'Next up is Riley Vaughn.' Obviously we didn't know this person, so we sat back and listened to her sing very nicely 'Momentum' by Vienna Teng. The next person we didn't know. Or the next. In fact, we didn't know the 8 that came after those people either. (Obviously we wouldn't really know anyone. We're flying bird kids on the run. What do you expect?)

However, after 10 people had gone by, the guy stuck his hand in the hat once more and called out someone we did know.

'Maximum Ride and Angel Ride!'

Oh great.

* * *

****

**_A/N- You have all rights to come and kill me if you wish..._**

**_HAHA! You don't know where i live! HA!_**

**_Anyways, I'm sorry that I haven't posted in forever. What can I say? I'M BUSY! But now I'm on break. And it's kinda boring. You can probably expect more from me this week. Maybe not this year though. Maybe. Maybe I'll post the next chapter at 12:01 on Jan 1, 2008._**

**_We'll see how this turns out. ; )_**

**_Next Chapter: Max and Angel sing No 1. It's very beautiful. (tear. tear.)_**


	5. No 1

_Chapter 5: No 1_

Geez! Why can't someone else from the flock go for once!? I mean, Angel's going with me, but _still_! _Because Max, _Angel said to me as she took my hand and led me to the stage. _You signed up for four songs. _Oh. Right. That would be a good reason.

Me and Angel had decided to sing 'No 1' by Aly & AJ. I quickly found the music and it started.

_Max - I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

I looked at Angel and she smiled reassuringly before starting to sing with me.

_Both:  
And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

Angel - You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

Both:  
And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

Max - We are moving through the crowd...

I closed my mouth after the last note, then instantly smiled. I turned to Angel and gave her the biggest hug that I could give. She hugged me right back.

In the distance I could hear the flock cheering like crazy. _Love you Max. _Angel told me. I whispered back. 'Love you too babe.'

We walked back to the table together. Fang stood and gave Angel a hug, then me. We sat back down. The weird guy with the mental issues came back on stage.

'Okay guys.' Yes for once, he didn't say all right, all right. 'All right, all right.' He said. Nevermind. I take my last statement back. 'Next up,' He reached his hand into the hat and pulled out a name. 'Lacey Rhyes.' She sang some weird song. Then some guy sang 'Say' by John Mayer. A few more people (about ten- maybe fifteen) went and the guy pulled Nudge's name out of the hat.

I stood told her good luck, hugged her, and she headed up to the stage.

* * *

_A/N - Sorry. It may seem short. But you should be happy. I posted 2 chapters in one day._

_DON'T BE MAD AT ME!_

_Anyways..._

_Next Chapter: Nudge sings 'Come Away With Me'._

_Now press that REVIEW button!!!!_


	6. Come Away With Me

_Chapter 6: Come Away With Me_

Nudge has to be one of my heroes. She's amazing. And...although I wouldn't really have approved of this song...she loves Norah Jones, so I let her.

When the wierd crazy dude announced her name, she stood from the booth, turned to face us, gave us a brilliant smile and went to the stage.

When she got to the stage, she grabbed the mic from the guy and the music started.

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me

Nudge didn't really do much during the song, but she had the audience entranced by her voice. I never would've thought that she was capable of sing like that.

The audience stayed in their trance even after the last note faded. Nudge looked serene as she stayed on the stage with the mic in her hands and eyes closed. At a moment, she opened her eyes and handed her mic to the guy. This simple movement seemed to pull the audience from their trance and they all stood and cheered.

Nudge blushed a little and walked back to the booth. We all gave her a hug and waited for the next one of us to go. There were maybe ten - twelve before one of us was called.

'Angel Ride!' The guy announced and Angel stood confidently (as everyone in the flock does. we don't show our fear.) and walked to the stage.

* * *

_A/N - Well. Sorry if this chapter was too short for you. I don't really favor all of the flock for this story. My favorite chapter will definately be #10. Fang's song. It's already probably the longest of the chapters...but you'll have to wait for that one._

_It's #10. What can I say?_

_Next chapter: Angel sings 'Keep Holdin' On'_


	7. Keep Holding On

_Chapter 7: Keep Holdin' On_

Angel has to be one of the bravest little kids I know. I mean come on! She's only like 7 and she's up there singing by herself. And the song she picked was perfect for her. I couldn't apporve more. I mean seriously. 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavine. What else would work for a girl like her singing a solo for the first time.

Anyways, Angel walked onto the stage and practically grabbed the mic from the mental guy's hand. He deserved it. He shouldn't be hosting a kareoke contest when he has brain problems.

Angel began to sing.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know i'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
Theres no place to go you know I wont give in  
No I wont give in._

Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
Theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

So far away I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disapear  
Before the doors close, this comes to an end  
But with you by my side I will fight and defend i'll fight and defend yeah yeah.

Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
Theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
What ever is ment to be  
Will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Lalalalalalala...

Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
Theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
Theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Like every other flock memeber when they were singing their solos, Angel stood there holding the mic and looking, well, angelic. When she finished, the crowd cheered and Angel hurried back to the table.

It was maybe five or so people later that another flock member was called.

'Nudge Ride and Angel Ride!'

* * *

_A/N - You better like this chapter because I had to write it twice 'cuz my computer was being stupid and didn't save the first version._

_Sorry it's short._

_How's that for writing 2 chapters in one day._

_This story's almost done. I only have 3-4 chapters left. Maybe 5._

_Now Review!_


	8. Walking On Sunshine

_Chapter 8: Walking On Sunshine _

"Nudge Ride and Angel Ride!" The announcer called. Nudge and Angel stood up and walked to the stage. The each picked up a guitar.

I leaned looked up at Fang and said, "I didn't know they could play guitar."

Fang looked down, "Must be one of their hidden talents." He kissed my nose and looked back to the stage.

The music started. Nudge started with the guitar.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good (hey, all right now)  
And don't it feel good (hey, all right now yea)_

_I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true  
I don't want spend my whole life just waiting for you  
I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day  
baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good (hey, all right now)  
And don't it feel good (hey, all right now yea)_

_I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's real  
I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's real_

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good (hey, all right now)  
And don't it feel good (hey, all right now yea)_

Nudge and Angel took their bows. The whole flock stood and cheered as loudly as we could. They two girls were amazing and they deserved to have this much support.

They walked back to the table. I grabbed Nudge into a hug, then pulled Angel into one.

"Thank you Max." she said.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For thinking that we did REALLY good." she replied smiling coyly.

"Oh, right." I said, letting her out of the hug. Dang her and her mind reading. I smiled.

* * *

**_A/N- Sorry that wasn't very long. I don't really have anything for Angel and Nudge to do during their song. But hey, they aren't the main characters are they? Huh? What now?_**

**_Just so you know, I've had this chapter written for a long time, so I decided that since the stories caught up to it, I might as well post it._**

**_Next Chapter: The flock is pumpin it up._**


	9. Pump It

_WARNING: The song 'Pump It' by The Black Eyed Peas DOES contain a few bad words. But they're not that bad. If your parents are the protective type refrain from reading this chapter. If not, go right ahead._

_Chapter 9: Pump It_

The guy called us all up. His annoying-ness prominent as ever. So we all abondoned our empty plates and half-full bread baskets, and walked up to the stage. They didn't have enough mics for all of us so well all just kinda clustered around the 3 that they had.

The music started.

_Huh huh haaa  
Pump it  
Huh huh haaa  
And pump it (louder) [4x_

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
right

Niggers wanna hate on us (who)  
Niggers be envy us (who)  
And I know why they hating on us (why)  
Cause our style's so fabulous (what)  
I'm be real on us (common)  
Nobody got none on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)

We rocking it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we da shit

F-R-E-S-H we(fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we rapping it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) [2x  
Common baby, just

Pump it(louder) [6x

And say, oh oh e oh oh  
Say, oh oh e oh oh  
(Yo yo)

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

(Yo, check this out right here)  
Dude wanna hate on us(dude)  
Dude need to ease on up(dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut(shut down)  
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town(ha)  
She like man on drunk(fool)  
She wanna hit n' run(errs)  
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K -E-Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
(Shake it shake it) shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
(Cause we gonna)

Turn it up (turn it up) [2x  
Come'on baby, just  
Pump it (louder) [6x

And say, oh oh e oh oh  
Say, oh oh e oh oh  
(Yo yo)

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

damn[5x

oooohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Apl. de ap. from Philippines  
Live and direct rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys  
And B-girls waiting to do their thing  
Pump it, louder come on  
Don't stop and keep it goin'  
Do it lets get it on  
Move it

Come on, baby, do it

La-da-di-da-da-di-die  
On the stere-ere-ereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)  
So let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
La-da-di-da-da-di-die (common, we're there)  
On the rad-adi-adi-io  
This systems got me feel so fi(ei-ei-ei-ei-ei-ei-ei)ne

Pump it (louder) [6x

And say, oh oh e oh oh  
Say, oh oh e oh oh  
(Yo, yo)  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

The entire time, the flock danced around the stage. Fang sang the guy solo parts. I sang the girl's solo parts. Amazingly. I have now officially gotten over my stage fright.

We all made the crowd go crazy for us. It was amazing.

Then we sat back down. A few more people went.

Then it was Fang's turn.

* * *

_A/N - I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. And amazing. It is Fang. What can you expect?_

_Next chapter: Fang, well, pours out his heart._


	10. You Had Me At Hello

_Chapter 10: You Had Me At Hello_

Fang was the last of the flock to go. He got up to go to the stage, but after walking a few feet, he turned back. Leaning over me, he whispered in my ear, "This one's for you." Then he kissed me for a few seconds and went to the stage.

When he got there, he took the mic in his hands and said into it before the music started, "This one's for my girl, the girl of my dreams. Max." I have to say that I blushed like I've never blushed before at that statement. Never in a million years had I imagined someone would dedicate a song to me. It was beautiful. Fang started to sing.

_I'm missing you so much, I'll see you die tonight  
Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise  
I know the signs are on and I feel this too  
None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you_

Fang looked directly at me and smiled. He was doing the exact same thing that Iggy did and was holding the microphone as it was on the stand with both hands.

_What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to_

It was right then more than anything that I wanted him, and it was more clear than ever that we were meant to be together. Without even knowing it, I smiled. And it was not a small smile, it was a grin. An ear to ear grin.

"Max. What makes you so happy at the moment?" Nudge, sitting next to me, asked.

I glanced at her then looked back at Fang, "Oh. Nothing." I was still smiling.

_Would it be okay?  
Would it be okay if I took your breath away?_

_What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to  
You had me at hello_

_You gave me butterflies at the mailbox (you had me at hello)  
You gave me butterflies at the mailbox (you had me at hello)  
You gave me butterflies at the mailbox (you had me at hello)  
You gave me butterflies at the mailbox (you had me at hello)_

_You gave me butterflies (you are so cute)  
at the mailbox (you had me at hello)_

_You gave me butterflies (you are so cute)  
at the mailbox (you had me at hello)_

And for a few seconds he stood there, smiling at me, letting the moment sink in. But a few seconds was too long for me to wait and I lurched out of my chair and pushed through a few people to get to him. He saw me coming and followed suit. When I finally reached him, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me and kissed him with all the passion I had. The crowd cheered louder, a few whistled.

Finally, we broke apart, smiling. After looking deeply into each others eyes for a moment, he kissed me again.

'I love you, Max.' he said, breaking apart once again.

I looked him dead in the eyes. Then I told him the same, and kissed him again.

I will confess. I hadn't exactly pictured our first 'I love you' 's to be in a resteraunt full of people with the entire flock standing back at the table whistling and cheering at us.

We stood there, foreheads against each other's, for another moment. Just smiling. Then I started laughing and he did too. We sat back down.

Gazzy clapped Fang on the back, Angel and Nudge smiling, Iggy looked kinda sad, but I think he was happy for us. I love our little family. I love Fang more than the rest though. That much I know.

* * *

**_A/N: Wouldn't we all love to have the kind of love that Max and Fang have. It's just so beautiful...tear. tear_**

**_Question for my loved Reviewers: Should I have Fang give an encore??? I have a really good song for him...and I think it'd be good. What do you think???_**

**_Next chapter: Could be an encore...could be that this is the last chapter. Or maybe it could be the awards or whatever._**

**_Review and let me know what you think!_**


	11. The Results Are In

_Chapter 11: The Results Are In_

* * *

"Third place winner is," the announcer paused to open the envelope. " 'Bubbly'! Sung by Maximum Ride."

I blushed as the crowd cheered. Fang and the rest of the flock nudged me forward to accept the trophy and award. I won 500 for third place.

The crowd died down and the announcer continued on. "Second place goes to," another opening of the envelope, " 'Pump It'! Sung by Maximum Ride, Fang Ride, Iggy Ride, Nudge Ride, Gazzy Ride, and Angel Ride!"

The rest of the flock jumped up to join me on stage. The crowd was going wild! I walked forward and accepted the award for all of us. For second place, we won 1000.

The announcer quieted the crowd. "First place goes to," Someone started a drum roll and the announcer opened the envelope. "Fang Ride for 'You Had Me At Hello'!"

My mouth dropped open. Fang won. Fang WON! FANG WON! I quickly jumped on him and gave him a hug. Before I knew it, our lips met. The crowd cheered even more and the flock hooted and hollered for us. I pulled away and pushed Fang forward to get his prize. First place won, oh my god, 5000!! The announcer raised Fang's hand up as if he had just won a boxing championship (which he probably could).

"Now, now." The announcer said into his microphone. "Who wants to hear this boy sing again?"

Fang looked back at me and the crowd cheered even more, shouting 'Encore!'. Fang blushed at that and the announcer shooed us off the stage and handed Fang the microphone.

* * *

_A/N - I figured the last chapter of this could be Fang's encore. Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy, what can I say? Quick question..what should be his encore?_

_Thanks to all my reviewers!_

_Now review again!_

_Por favor (Please)!_


	12. Two Is Better Than One

_Two Is Better Than One_

_A Story by -Jeisa-_

_Chapter 1: Not What's To Be Expected_

Lily opened her eyes suddenly, the dream she had been having rocking through her brain. Not having time to think about what it really meant or what had just been brought up from her subconscious, she rolled over in her bed and smiled at the dark-haired form next to her. She traced her finger over his lips and he smiled in his sleep. She looked at the clock over the shoulder of the sleeping form. Shit. 7:30 already. Lily groaned and pushed the figure. He didn't move. She started to shake him.

"C'mon wake up."

"Liiilllyyy." he groaned before flipping over quickly. "Five more minutes."

"If you don't get up right now Will Andrew Collins, I'll get a bucket of water and it will be all over you in about two seconds." Lily said as she slapped him on the arm.

"Fine." he said, sitting up, shaking his head.

Lily laughed at him a pushed him off the bed. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he fell to the floor.

Lily couldn't stop smiling, the most handsome man she'd seen in a long time was hers and he always made her smile. They had been dating for a little over a year, and had finally gotten engaged a couple of months ago. Lily knew their engagement had been a surprise to everyone, especially her friends who went to Hogwarts with her. After all, everyone had seen the way she and James looked at each other at the end of 7th year.

_It was the last time any of them would ever see each other for a long time. James and Sirius were off to training to be Aurors, Remus had a new job in Germany, Lily was off to become a Healer, Riley was off to travel the world, Alice was going into an internship in Switzerland and Em was off to Spain to pursue art. School had already ended and the seven friends were having a get-together/going away party before they left the next day at lunchtime._

_The mood of the evening was a celebratory one. They were all excited for each other and wanted each other to do well. After they all were sufficiently drunk, the party began to wind down, with all six of them falling asleep on the new couches in James' new apartment._

_Lily woke up when it was still dark. She looked around and noticed a figure outlined in the moonlight that was streaming in from the window. She stood from the couch and sat next to James._

"_So…" she said._

"_So…" he answered._

"_I'm glad you're my friend James." She told him._

"_Same here." He answered._

_The two sat in silence together for several moments before James spoke._

"_I always wanted more you know."_

"_I thought that you didn't- I mean, after this year, when we decided to just be friends, I thought-" She stopped, looking at him._

"_I didn't ask you out because our friendship was, and still kind of is, really fragile. But I'll always love you Lily Evans." He stared at her, she stared back at him._

_Then she did something that surprised them both. She kissed him. After a moment, he kissed her back willingly. When they needed air, they broke apart._

"_I'll always love you too James." She told him, trying to calm her now pounding heart._

"_Geez, you could've told me sooner."_

"_I didn't know you still liked me." She told him._

"_Excuses, excuses." James said, kissing her again._

_Lily pulled away. "James this'll never work. You're going into intense Auror training and I'm going to be a healer…" she drifted off._

"_We can make this work Lily." He told her._

"_I'm sorry James. But we'll be so busy for the next couple years we just won't have time. We'll barely see each other, if at all."_

"_I see your point. I want this to work. I want us to work. I want this so badly it almost hurts. But it can't work right now. And there's where you're right. So just-" he paused, "just promise me. Promise me you'll stay in touch. If I can't have you right now, I at least want to know that I'll have you as a friend when I come back."_

"_I would," James looked crestfallen for a moment, Lily continued, "but I thought Aurors-in-training couldn't get mail."_

"_Oh, right."_

"_Let's just enjoy this. Right here, right now, before we can't be together." Lily told him._

_The spent the next couple of hours wishing they had more time. By the time lunch rolled around the next day, they were all ready. Everyone gave each other hugs, Lily with James the longest. He kissed the top of her head._

"_See ya later." He said. She smiled and they looked at each other longingly before she left. They both knew it wouldn't work for a long time, if it ever did._

"Lily? Lily…"Nick said snapping her out of her memories.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. I was just thinking of using that bucket of water on you, that's all."

Lily laughed and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the kitchen to get breakfast. Nick walked up behind her and encircled her waist with his arms.

"We could take a shower together..." he suggested.

"Will!" she exclaimed turning around in his arms. "We talked about this."

"I know, I know. You want to be all traditional. No sex before marriage, and I'm not allowed to see the dress before the wedding day."

"And don't you forget it." Lily told him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Well, if you change your mind," he told her, "I'll be in the shower."

She smiled and shook her head as he walked away, but they both knew that it wouldn't happen.

As soon as he was out of the room, Lily sighed and let her mind wander back to the dream she had just had earlier in the morning.

_James leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back willingly. His lips roamed down her jaw and neck, sucking and nipping and sending chills down her spine. She started to undo his shirt, and he did the same by pulling hers off, barely breaking the heated kiss that they were sharing. Lily pushed off his shirt and began to work on his belt, as he did the same. _

_The setting changed, and suddenly she was with Will, but it didn't feel right. Not as right as it had only a moment ago with James. She wanted that back, she wanted to see him, to feel his arms around her._

_The scene changed again, and then Lily found herself standing, well not exactly standing, but floating. She looked to each side of her and saw a pathway down a seemingly endless road that was covered with fog. There were no markers on it, but she knew that both of them were important decisions that weren't really clear to her yet._

The dream ended and Lily instantly pulled out her cell phone, the only muggle device that she had convinced all her friends to get. She wiped the tears out of her eyes that had surprisingly appeared.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end said.

"Riley?"

"Yea?"

"It's Lily."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't look at the caller ID when I answered."

"It's fine."

"What's wrong Lily? You don't sound too good."

Lily nodded, even though she knew that her best friend couldn't see her. "We have a problem."

LINE!!!!!

James woke up a groaned. The dream he had replaying in his mind.

"_I love you too." Lily said, as she leaned in and kissed him fervently. _The memory was from the end of 7th year, two and a half years ago. Of course, from there the dream was taken a hold of by his imagination, leading James to a place he'd never gone with Lily. Not only did that fact frustrate him to no end, but the fact that this was the third night in a row he'd had the dream and he always woke up painfully aroused when it ended. He rolled over to the sleeping form next to him, red hair covered her face and images from the night before flooded him.

It was the first night in a while he had had a break from his almost-complete training. Sirius wanted to go to a bar. So they did.

From there it was all a blur. The two friends were enjoying a drink when suddenly James was flirting with a sexy redhead. Then he was dancing with her, snogging her and going back to her place right down the street a few blocks.

James sighed and stood from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping form, as he grabbed his glasses from where they'd fallen on the floor. He grabbed his shirt, pulled on his jeans and shoes and quietly slipped out the door, knowing he'd never see the muggle girl again.

As soon as he was out the door he apparated home and flopped on the couch. He still had at least an hour before he had to go to work.

Pulling out a small mirror, he said Sirius' name and his face appeared.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sirius asked, looking like he'd been asleep.

"How was your night?" James asked.

"Man that brunette was _fine_. Not too bad in bed either."

"Aren't you still with her?"

"Yea, but she sleeps like a rock."

"Whatever man, just don't be late today. You heard Moody last time," James said, "next time you're late, you're gone." He imitated Moody's voice almost perfectly.

"Yea, well we'll see about that." Sirius said.

"Dude, come on, don't push it."

"Well if I get kicked it won't matter. I'm kinda getting tired of all this stress anyways."

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror with me."

"Well, I think I can fight Voldemort without being an Auror. But let's forget about that, how what that striking red-head last night?"

"Good, but I had that dream again."

"Seriously man? You need to get Lily out of your system so that you can move on."

"I don't think it's that simple."

Sirius sighed and shook his head at his best friend.

"Whatever, see you at work."

"Peace."

Sirius' face disappeared and James put his mirror away. He let his mind roam back to his dream and the girl that got away. Lily Evans. He would do anything to see her again, to kiss her again. And James knew no matter how many redheads he slept with, none of them were the real deal. It just wouldn't be the same until he was with Lily, and he hadn't spoken to her for two and a half years. Only six more months and he would be able to return to her.

_A Story by –Jeisa-_

_Two is Better Than One_

_Chapter 2: Four More Months_

Two months later, James was itching to get back home. Sirius dropped out a couple of months ago and now James was dying to know what was going on. Not to mention what Lily was up to. And Remus. And everyone else. Just four more months. Four. More. Months.

James turned to his roommate, Jonathon. "Four more months, man. I can't wait to get out of this hell hole."

"Seriously. I really want this career and all, but I am ready to be done with training and just get out on the field."

"You better hope you past the field test then, or else you'll be stuck behind a desk."

"Dude, you're the one that I'm more worried about."

James laughed. "I don't know, only four out of the twenty of us actually get to go out on the field, you better be careful yourself."

Jonathon shook his head as he laughed. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at a plant on his desk. Without him even saying a word, the plant grew six inches, and then it slowly crumbled into itself and turned black.

"Well your plant controlling spell is going well." James told his friend.

"Yea," he replied, "I've been working on that forever."

"Honestly, I don't see how that will come in handy in a fight."

"Well, if you're in a place with lots of plants, you could have the plants attack someone."

"True. Now enough talk about plants. Let's get this day over with so we can get the next one done so that we're closer to getting home."

"Seriously dude."

Together the two roommates walked out of their small suite and towards the training rooms.

LINE!!!!!


End file.
